¿No podríamos solo decirnos que nos amamos?
by Fan castle forever
Summary: Este capi lo escribi hace dias y aun no veo el 4x19 asi que advertencia contiene spoilers del 4x19, Rick se entera de la verdad ¿como reacciona? se aceptan criticas es mi primer fic de cualquier serie! :
1. Chapter 1

**¿No podríamos solo decirnos que nos amamos?**

**Capitulo 1**

**El diario de Alexander Rodgers….**

**Parte 1**

**verdades…..**

Un día más tratando de desahogar mis penas en papel, en el único lugar donde puede expresar todo lo que quiero. Desde que comencé a escribir, siempre cree un personaje en el que me quería ver reflejado, tal vez a modo interno quería creer que vivía la vida de esos personajes, el mejor ejemplo Derrick Storn, el laureado personaje de mi best seller, soñaba que era como él, vivía sus aventuras, hasta que un día me cansé y decidí acabar con él y esa fantasía. Inclusive mi propia vida la había estado viviendo bajo otro de mis personajes. Aquel personaje, el más grande que había creado y en el que me convertí para poder ver el mundo de una forma distinta y así olvidar mi pasado y renacer como un tipo nuevo, sin resentimientos con la vida y disfrutando de las banalidades, de las cuales gozaba gracias al don que tenia para escribir y del dinero que esto me dejó.

Aquel hombre en el que me convertí no era más que el producto de mis deseos de ser famoso y reconocido. Rick Castle mi mejor personaje, el mejor escudo que encontré para protegerme del amor, del engaño, del interés y de tantas otras cosas de las que hui.

Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, podía estar con las mujeres que quisiera, darme los lujos que deseaba, y aunque sabía que esa vida no era suficiente, estaba resultando lo mejor que podía hacer para olvidarme del dolor, que años antes había vivido. Solo existían 2 personas o eso solía pensar, que hacían que pusiera los pies en la tierra y me convirtiera por momentos en Richard Alexander Rodgers y esas eran mi madre y por supuesto mi hija, pero aquello había cambiado desde que conocí a mi musa, sí mi musa, la que no solo me inspiró a escribir sobre Nikki Heat, sino también la que me hizo querer cambiar y abandonar mi papel de mujeriego, la única persona capaz de lograr que yo sentara cabeza.

Muchas veces he escrito sobre la maravillosa Kate Beckett y de cuanto la amo, lo he hecho en este mismo diario, lo he hecho también en mis libros de Nikki Heat, sintiéndome Rook y lo más importante se lo he dicho de frente, una vez cuando a ella le dispararon en el pecho, se lo dije cuando se encontraba en mis brazos entre la vida y la muerte; aunque más tarde me diría que no recordaba nada de ese día.

Hoy escribo con dolor porque me entere de que me ha estado engañando, me ha mentido todo este tiempo y eso solo me deja pensar que Kate no ha querido decirme de frente que no me ama, que soy su amigo, su compañero, pero que no siente nada por mí.

He sido un tonto, todo este tiempo dándole tiempo para encontrar a los asesinos de su madre, absteniéndome de toda mujer con la que hubiese tenido algún tipo de cercanía y todo para que ella pudiese sanar sus heridas y que una vez que todo acabase me diese la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, pero ahora sé que no será así, ella no me ama como yo la amo y eso me está matando.

Luego de la bomba y de ver tantas vidas y tantos sueños rotos, hoy quería decirle cuanto la amaba, decirle que no quiero ver como el tiempo transcurre y los días pasan y nosotros aun no hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos, le lleve su café como siempre lo hago desde que la sigo a todas partes, pero hoy todo cambió, detrás del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios la escuche decir que recordaba todo sobre el día en que le dispararon, y sin decir nada tome mis cosas y me retire de la 12 como nunca lo había hecho antes, salí sintiéndome un completo imbécil, cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse la vi mirando hacia donde yo estaba, pero el dolor y lo enojado que estaba no me dejó siquiera cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

Una vez estuve en casa hablé con mi madre de lo sucedido, y como siempre lo hace, me dio un buen consejo para afrontar este nuevo capítulo de mi vida y de una vez por todas enfrentar a Kate o simplemente dejar que todo continúe como antes de escuchar su confesión y hacer lo mismo que ella me hizo a mí; o sea hacer que no escuché nada.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_No puedo esperarte por "siempre"  
><em>**

Creo que tome la mejor decisión, no confrontar a Kate sería lo mejor por ahora. Sí, sé que esa es la elección más cobarde pero no quiero perderla y no ahora, si la confronto posiblemente me mande al demonio porque creo que no ha querido decirme que no me quiere y mucho menos yo estoy listo para abandonarla. Creo que aun guardo la esperanza de que sea ella quien se acerque a mí y me diga toda la verdad, y si claro que quiero que ella sea quien hable primero sobre todo lo "nuestro", pero no lo hará.

Estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles, he estado fingiendo que no ha sucedido nada, y ella también está algo extraña conmigo, a veces he llegado a pensar que ella sabe que yo la escuche ese día, pero nuevamente la inspectora no tiene el valor de comentar nada.

No sé que mas hacer para que ella sienta por mí, todo lo que yo siento por ella, pero creo que no la esperare más. Ya basta de sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera sé si me ama o no, sin duda lo mejor en este momento será alejarme un poco y abrirme de nuevo a la posibilidad de conocer nuevas mujeres.

Es difícil ver a Beckett todos los días y no tener las agallas de decirle cuanto la amo, de poder preguntarle ¿qué siente por mí?

Hoy conocí a una mujer, la cual me ha caído muy bien. Una mujer bella, inteligente, culta y esbelta y si aún queda algo del Rick Castle que solía ser, creo que le gusto. Por dios Kate dame solo una señal y te juro que solo tendré ojos para ti.

Ahora realmente me cuestiono si podré comportarme igual que antes con Kate, ella definitivamente rompió un fino hilo entre nosotros llamado confianza y no creo poder superarlo fácilmente. Creí que esta sensación de dolor y estos miedos ya se habían acabado cuando puse en mí la careta del Escritor Richard Castle, pero ya veo que no, ella la inspectora Kate Beckett logró sacar de nuevo a la superficie al antiguo Richard Rodgers, pero ahora creo que esta fue la gota que derramó ese vaso. Yo tomé mi decisión y aunque me duela, volveré a ser mi personaje Ricky Castle, rico, famoso, mujeriego y tantas otros títulos que me dieron mis "amigas".

Hace 2 semanas que la escuché, hace 2 semanas que cambió el rumbo de nuestras vidas, 15 días para sentirme tonto y vacio. Solo quiero entender ¿por qué Beckett me mintió?, ¿por qué no me quiso decir la verdad?, creo que debo tomar una decisión importante en estos días ya que como mi sabia madre me lo dijo "el amor no se puede apagar y encender" y ver a mi musa con otro sujeto, terminó de convencerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews, aqui otro capi algo corto pero prometo mañana subir uno o dos más... y con respecto al capi en si ps Rick ya tomo su decision...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 2**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Si te vas ahora, no te preocupes por volver"**

Kate se levantaba de su cama temprano para ir a trabajar, antes debía ir a terapia física y donde su psicoterapeuta a continuar con su recuperación. Ella sabía que debía dar un paso a la vez y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Superar sus miedos, vencer sus demonios, esa sería su prioridad antes de poder empezar a vivir la vida que ella quería, la que anhelaba tanto que no era capaz de arruinarla por moverse en dirección incorrecta solo por precipitarse. La inspectora quería entregarse por completo al hombre que amaba y en ella no cabían dudas sobre el hombre con quien quería estar, Richard Castle.

Desde el día que la inspectora conoció al chico escritor, su vida cambio. Aquel sujeto ego centrista y arrogante le robó el corazón desde antes de conocerlo, con sus libros. Desde que le sigue fiel como un perrito faldero, ella se acostumbró a su presencia, a su aroma, sus bromas, sus locas teorías y sobre todo a su hermosa sonrisa, aquella que le aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco y la hacía tener los más excitantes deseos.

Entre ellos siempre ha habido una cierta conexión, de esas que solo les permite a ellos 2 entender su lenguaje corporal, sus miradas, sus gestos; se puede decir que se conocen mejor que nadie, si algo cambiaba entre ellos como pasó, era fácil notar el cambio. Beckett claramente podía ver como Rick no le mantenía la mirada, observaba como, cada vez que estaban cerca él se apartaba, como si ella sufriera alguna enfermedad infecto-contagiosa, sí definitivamente las cosas entre ellos 2 habían cambiado y ella no encontraba la razón.

De cierta forma las cosas entre ellos cambiaron luego de la bomba. Ahora él volvió a ser el tipo conquistador, el mujeriego, el inmaduro, al que ella tanto temía porque se sabía totalmente enamorada de él y no quería sufrir un engaño o ser parte de la gran lista de mujeres con quienes Richard Castle, compartía de sus riquezas además de una relación sexual.

La actitud de Castle había empujado a Kate a aceptar tomarse una copa con el guapo ingles que estuvo investigando con ella, sin embargo Beckett no pudo disfrutar de su bebida a gusto ya que no dejaba de pensar en él, y en que estaría haciendo.

Otra semana más y Rick continuaba huyendo de ella, no quería hablar con ella, no importaba el motivo por el cual la inspectora insistía en conversar con él, Rick Castle no quería hablar con ella, esto empezaba a desagradarle demasiado a Beckett.

Terminado aquel día, una vez estuvo en su apartamento, aún tenía muy vivos los recuerdos sobre la discusión que mantuvieron por la mañana, y que ella definitivamente no esperaba que se diera bajo esas condiciones y que acabara de esa manera.

**_Flashback_**

_-¡Buenos días!- entraba Castle como siempre a la 12 aunque algo no era como siempre. Richard Castle no llevaba el café de Kate en sus manos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ella y sus compañeros._

_- ¡Buenos días Castle!- le contestó Kate con una cierta mirada de duda._

_- ¿tenemos alguna pista? ¿Algo nuevo?- decía mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban Ryan y Esposito e ignorando disimuladamente a Kate, ni siquiera se había detenido para hablarle de frente o buscar su silla como lo hacía los últimos 4 años._

_- Bueno aún no tenemos al culpable, todos nuestros sospechosos tiene cuartadas y por si fuera poco hemos comprobado todas – le decía Ryan mientras se dirigía donde estaba Castle de pie._

_-Pues si no me necesitan creo que me iré, tengo que verme con mi chica y recoger mi Ferrari –aquellas palabras fueron como un impacto de bala por segunda vez para Kate._

_- Castle, si te vas ahora no te preocupes por volver – ahora Kate hablaba con un tono de voz enfadado._

_-¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que no vuelva? – decía Castle elevando la voz y un poco alterado._

_-¿Sabes qué? tómalo como quieras – mientras decía esto, se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hasta la sala de descanso a prepararse un café, Castle aún estaba de pie sin moverse, no podía creerse la forma en la que Kate había reaccionado, pero decidió marcharse aún a pesar de lo que la inspectora le había dicho._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sola en su sofá, con una copa de vino en su mano y luchando contra las lágrimas que se empeñaban por salir a la superficie, se encontraba una Katherine Beckett, herida nuevamente, esta vez no hizo falta una bala en su pecho, era suficiente saber que estaba perdiendo al único hombre que de verdad había amado, como para sentirse nuevamente a punto de morir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos gracias infinitas a quienes tienen la paciencia y el tiempo de poder comentar o seguir la historia :* lo que resulte en letra negrita seran los pensamientos de Kate, lo unico que me propongo con el fic es darle la solucion que yo creo es la mejor porq nos han dejado muertos con los capis anteriores... Besosssss y disculpas por la tardanza, ya que me encontraba de viaje...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**"¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"**

De verdad Castle había tomado las palabras de Kate muy en serio, el decidió darse un espacio y tratar de digerir de la mejor manera la situación con la inspectora, él eligió lo que para él era mejor, además Kate tenía pendiente el juicio, por lo cual no estaba de lleno trabajando con los casos de asesinatos y eso hacia la presencia de Castle en la 12 un poco innecesaria.

Sabía que su musa no le perdonaría que investigara con alguien más, pero de verdad necesitaba con urgencia una fuente de inspiración ya que las circunstancias con la inspectora ya no eran las mismas de antes y eso había afectado su relación, Rick ya no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para escribir sobre la fabulosa Nikki Heat.

Cuando tomó el valor suficiente, confrontó a Kate por esta situación, esperaba manipularla con su hermosa sonrisa. Así que llevándole el café por la mañana tratando de recordar viejos tiempos, empezó con la conversación que había planeado, cuando le comentó lo de Slaughter, ella le respondió que "no sería problema", sin embargo pudo notar tristeza en los ojos de Kate, sí, esos ojos que minutos antes vio tan hermosos, tan brillantes y hasta le parecían gustosos de verle nuevamente, luego de su pequeño descanso. Acabado una vez su propósito, solo dio las gracias a Kate y se levantó para irse, no sin antes ver sobre el escritorio de Beckett el café que él le había llevado.

Castle encontró a Slaughter, ya tenía varios días de estar acompañando al detective. Y cuando por fin vieron acción, Rick salió herido, no de gravedad pero era evidente que algo no había salido tan bien puesto que estaba sangrando por su nariz.

Kate al verlo no pudo ocultar su preocupación, ella nunca dejaría que a Castle le hicieran daño, casi sin pensarlo le pregunto qué le había pasado y además le dijo "¿Qué estabas pensando?" él era escritor y no policía, pero entre ellos a veces era complicado poder comunicar el verdadero sentimiento que querían transmitir, ellos nunca hablaban de lo que sentían y eso lo tenían muy claro, así que resulto siendo más un regaño o al menos así lo sintió el escritor.

¿Cómo podría Kate actuar? ¿Ahora qué debería hacer?, Lanie ya había expuesto su punto de vista con respecto a Kate y Castle, pero Kate ocupaba una opinión más neutral, alguien en quien ella podía confiar, y no tenia mejor opción que su psicólogo, la persona que sabía todo lo que Kate sentía.

Ese día luego de ver a Rick hizo su visita al consultorio, su sesión no fue muy normal, y pudo sentir como toda su rabia e ira se hacían presentes. Antes de irse del consultorio, grabó a fuego en su mente las palabras de Burke "¿Qué quieres hacer tú?".

_**¿Qué quiero hacer yo?**_, eso meditaba Beckett sentado en su coche. Kate tenía varias cosas claras en su vida, muchas de ellas eran asuntos importantes, otros no lo eran tanto, siempre que intentaba darle un enfoque diferente a algo terminaba como al principio, con Castle fue así. Al escritor le había conocido en una firma de libros, ella le admiraba, aquel sujeto sin conocerla le había salvado la vida luego de la muerte de su madre, cuando le vio ese día sintió desmayarse ya que Richard Castle era tan apuesto como salía en sus fotografías, luego cuando le interrogó por primera vez, al verlo y tenerlo cerca le pareció que era el hombre que describían en los medios y en las páginas de internet donde había buscado información del él, pero ahora con el paso de los años y de muchas aventuras vividas a su lado, Kate logró conocer al verdadero Richard Castle, al hombre del que se enamoró, al tierno, dulce, amable, buen padre y sobre todo al tipo que había cambiado de cierta forma para estar con ella.

_**¿Qué le sucedía ahora? ¿Se habría cansado de esperarme? ¿Intentaba protegerse tratando de no correr más riesgos emocionales? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Es acaso que Rick no puede ver lo que siento por él? ¿Acaso no le pedí tiempo el día que conversamos en los columpios? ¿O solamente es el Richard Castle que siempre ha sido y no ha cambiado?**_ Mientras Kate se hacia estas preguntas, Castle aún estaba con el detective Slaughter y ella trataba de tomar una decisión teniendo claro que Castle valía hasta el último esfuerzo y sabiendo además que lo que decidiese hacer tal vez en esta ocasión seria definitivo para su relación con Castle.

Arrancó su coche y presionó el acelerador, Kate tenía que poner los puntos sobre la mesa con el escritor…..

* * *

><p>Si quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes dejan sus reviews y siguen la historia, especial a castlebeckett siempre, Jorja07, lena y a SVV5... y lena estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ahora solo quiero ver como lo arreglara Marlowe porque me ha hecho sufrir como ninguna otra serie lo ha logrado...<p> 


End file.
